Sólo un regalo por ofrecer
by Angie Jb
Summary: Historias alternativas. Un reto song fic de villancicos en Navidad, que me llevó y me trajo como quiso... y que al final, me dejó donde tenía que haber empezado. Espero les agrade.


**Solo un regalo por ofrecer...**

Reto Songfic Villancicos

"El Niño del Tambor"

Diciembre 2015

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde

* * *

Hace rato que no ha volado una sola ave por el camino. El viento sopla apenas en el marco de esa bóveda gris que se debate con pereza entre la pretensión de llover de forma pertinaz, o de seguir interminablemente así como está. Inamovible, alargando más el trayecto.

Por su expresión, se diría que el joven en cualquier momento podría empezar a llorar, pero está demasiado hastiado y cansado para hacerlo. Cansado, muy cansado. El uniforme raído y sucio apenas lo protege del frío. Se pega a su piel con el sudor helado, mientras continua caminando contra un vientecillo persistente cubriendo su rostro parcialmente con la visera de su casco. Triste, abatido, hambriento. Su mente vaga cada vez más apremiante en el paisaje de jardines de la infancia, de senderos, escondites, de casas en el árbol, pero aún esos recuerdos parecen secuestrados por la realidad que se aferra a la solapa de su chaqueta.

De cuando en cuando, se para y suspira. Un estremecimiento recorre su piel hasta las piernas entumecidas y regresa a su pecho, sus brazos, su nuca. Debe descansar, lo sabe. Llegará al amanecer al punto optativo de reunión y muy probablemente acudan a rescatarlo, solo se trata de seguir caminando, se repite. Probablemente alguien suponga que sigue con vida, que no cayó en el mar, que camina a duras penas por ese campo dañado por los bombardeos, los otrora bosques espléndidos que ahora viven en un clamor eterno.

El último resplandor de la tarde termina y la obscuridad densifica a su alrededor a la par del frío. De pronto esa decisión de seguir caminando pase lo que pase, ya no le atrae. Necesita un refugio, un par de horas, unos minutos tan solo. Voltea a su alrededor mientras ajusta nuevamente su chaqueta sobre su pecho.

Un árbol raquítico resalta extrañamente en el horizonte inmediato, a unos pasos de él. Raquítico sí, pero todavía sostiene parte de su copa estoico ante el invierno y la tristeza que no tiene corte de estación. Por primera vez, el joven siente que no está solo y sin pensarlo más desvía su camino hacia el árbol, para descubrir no sin un poco de asombro que un poco más allá, la vegetación extrañamente se espesa en tonos de un verde apagado por la obscuridad, pero al fin verde, en un oasis de vida que persiste en el campo herido por la metralla de los últimos meses.

"Ven, aquí descansarás… Ven…"

Un espacio entre los arbustos lo espera como si lo hubiera hecho eternamente. El joven se agacha y gatea por un par de metros para ubicarse precisamente ahí, donde el viento no hará de las suyas. Al fin suspira profundamente y desde lo más hondo ya no puede evitar soltar ese suspiro guardado, oculto, tácitamente ignorado, y con él un poco de llanto, de desilusión, de añoranza que amenaza con no detenerse…

\- " **La esperanza no se cansa…"**

Incluso, escuchar su propia voz, era una novedad en ese silencio interminable. Un privilegio que apenas recordaba haber tenido en las últimas horas. Sonrió. Sus mejores ideas habían surgido siempre al amparo de sus soliloquios, de su diálogo para algunos desordenado y particular… no… no debería olvidarse uno hasta de sí mismo, ni aún en ese lugar…

 **\- Si tú estuvieras aquí…** – se dijo el joven de gafas alentado por su propia voz, dirigiéndose primero con calma pero creciente encono al espacio de cielo desdibujado entre los arbustos, allá donde se empezaba a disipar la neblina paulatinamente – … **Si estuvieras aquí, probablemente te matarían otra vez. Así que entiendo que no transites por estos caminos, que no convivas con quienes se revuelcan en el lodo defendiendo una causa o la otra, que no ampares el destino de soledad que nos empecinamos en recrear avalados por lo justo, por lo injusto o por ambas cosas. Sé que no querrías vernos degradar el alma y el espíritu, si es posible todavía más, como lo hemos hecho históricamente en este loco y estúpido afán...**

Su voz iba aumentando el tono casi sin darse cuenta, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro ajado. Con los ojos cerrados empezó a sacar todo lo que su atribulada mente, su cansado corazón quería verter y que había callado por el miedo la impotencia, la máscara de fortaleza que debía compartir y ofrecer con sus compañeros de viaje, para no desquiciarse mutua y profundamente... Pero ya no había nadie cerca por quién preocuparse. A quién contagiar con su dolor oculto. Y el necesitaba hablar... más que nunca necesitaba hablar... ¡gritar!

- **¡Sé que no quieres que hagamos la guerra en nombre de la paz…! Pero también sé que entiendes que a veces parece no haber más remedio. ¡Qué sabes que yo no quiero matar ni ser soldado!, que es aberrante entender que por lo visto las ideas se acabaron, que la inteligencia se aterró, se inmovilizó y no quiere sentir, en esta terrible lógica que nos explica que para salvar la vida necesitamos acabarla… ¡Por favor! ¿Podría esto terminar?... No me arrepiento un carajo de estar aquí, porque no podía quedarme en la vera mirando, porque no podía contener este impulso imprescindible de levantar la vista, de hacer algo... Pero ahora estoy aterrado y solo quiero gritar… ¡GRITAR CARAJO! ¡Gritar a quién quiera escuchar que finalmente todos sabemos que esto no está bien, que necesitamos otros caminos, que estamos alimentando una tristeza infinita con esta sed de muerte que ni siquiera es nuestra!... ¡QUÉ YA NI SIQUIERA PODEMOS LLORAR!...**

El llanto incontenible seguía y seguía agitando su cuerpo. ¿Cuántas interminables noches había pasado sin poder siquiera dolerse de sí mismo? Y ahora estaba ahí, gritando de impotencia y tristeza en medio del páramo helado.

 **\- ¡Sé que lo sabes! Es tan difícil entender cómo es que tantas personas deciden sobre la muerte y vejación de otras. Esta aberración para el alma, y este dolor que sigue y sigue… que pareciera que no hemos aprendido nada, porque finalmente todo lo que está pasando es porque creímos, de verdad creímos que tú ya no estabas aquí, que podíamos resolver todo esto sin ti… Que te habías marchado, que no habitas en nuestras almas, en cada célula que pide paz… ¡QUÉ NO TE HAS IDO, AMOR DE MI ALMA, ESPERANZA QUE NO CAE, DESEO DE OTRA REALIDAD!... ¡QUÉ ERES PARTE DE MÍ!**

La tristeza se le acumuló en la garganta y su voz se ahogó. Siguió llorando como cualquier niño que añora el consuelo de su madre. Sollozando sin pudor, abandonado a la tristeza de saber que lo hecho, hecho estaba, que no habría marcha atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado lamentando su suerte? No lo sabía. Ya no había tiempo, ni amanecer, ni noche nublada. Una eternidad después, levantó la vista. Las estrellas suspiraban en el cielo frío esperando ver mejores días también. Llorando también. ¿Es que acaso todo el universo lloraba igual? El joven limpió su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta y siguió hablando pero ya sin gritar, sin prisas, resignado.

- **Mírame. Aun sabiendo que no te has ido sigo invocándote, como si no estuvieras siempre junto a mí… junto a los demás… Me pregunto dónde estás, y sé que estás en cada abrazo de alivio y consuelo en el centro de tanta miseria. En la sonrisa sucia de cualquiera que te mira y trata de mantener viva la fe en un futuro que cambia continuamente, mientras hablamos, mientras hacemos, mientras queremos… que estás entre el niño y el anciano hambriento, soportando el hambre también con ellos. Que estás en cada pensamiento que urde alternativas, acciones evasivas al dolor y la incongruencia de tanta maldad del hombre hacia el hombre, hacia el cielo, hacia la tierra, hacia ti… Que nunca te has ido, que no he estado solo aún aquí, a los pies de un árbol que se niega a morir, que el corazón no olvida y persiste en amar… Ojalá tuviera más tiempo para recrear otros caminos. Caminos diferentes... ojalá otros los puedan caminar...**

Al fin, Stear suspiró tranquilizándose mientras caía en un letargo pacificador, abandonándose, dejándose llevar. Agotado en todos los sentidos, se escuchó a sí mismo en tono quedo, intimo...

 **\- Necesito tu abrazo… me urge tu abrazo…**

* * *

/RKNFBh8fcZ4

 **Notas del autor.**

Este songfic es el número 23 dentro de las "Historias Alternativas", y nace de un reto para el grupo Albertfans del Facebook, un día de diciembre de 2015, a partir de la canción de "El niño del tambor". El único en quién pude pensar fue en Stear, y que en estos tiempos que corren, hay mucho que ofrecer... y bueno así quedó. Los personajes no son míos ¡brincos diera! Nada más los tomo para sano esparcimiento mental. El relato es inédito y por tanto, cualquier parecido con otras historias es mera coincidencia.


End file.
